Scepter 4
, also officially known as the Blue Clan, is a police-based organization led by Reisi Munakata. History It is unknown as to how long the Clan has been active. However, its organization has developed into a type of police force within Shizume City for some time. In addition, the Clan has direct connections with the country's Prime Minister.K Anime: Episode 3 Organization Structure SCEPTER 4's hierarchy is determined by each member's rank. The person with the most authority and power is the Captain, also titled as King, while the second-in-command would be the Lieutenant.K Anime: Episode 5 Ranks in lower status to the Lieutenant are unidentified. Membership Admission The specific process of joining SCEPTER 4 is unknown. However, it seems that they allow anyone into their ranks, even former members of rivaling Clansmen. Uniform SCEPTER 4's members each wear a distinct uniform determined by their ranks. While most wear their uniforms accordingly, there are occasionally variations made by few of the Clansmen. The basic components with each member's uniform requires a: *Blue theme. *Saber positioned by the right hip. Ordinary Clansmen The uniform retains the blue theme of the Clan. Its most prominent piece is the long, blue coat with its dark blue inner lining. There are also various white streaks patterned on the coat. Its tail is distinctively longer than the clothing's front, which is patterned with three yellow buttons on either side with a distinctive black streak running through the center front; there is an additional yellow button on both sides of the coat's lapels. The coat's collar is typically upturned. The rest of the outfit is much simpler. Underneath the coat is a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt also with an upturned collar. The pants are simple and dark blue. Its ends are tucked underneath low-heeled, knee-high black boots with distinctive metallic rings. Lieutenant The Lieutenant's uniform is more prominent than the rest, being noticeably skimpier. It consists of a dark blue mini dress that barely covers the Lieutenant's buttocks, with a white shirt just over it. Both pieces are typically hidden beneath a long-sleeved coat, also colored blue, which splits into a four-tailed dress from the waist down, specifically two tails on both the front and back. Each of the front tails possess a white outline and two different patterns of the same color, consisting of an X-shaped formation over an arrow. Above the two is a white-colored peace symbol with a black background within. For the back, it's just two arrows on each excluding the peace symbols. From the waist up is a black streak running through the center front. On both fronts are two flaps with a single yellow button on either. There are four other buttons, two on each, just above, located on the labels and shoulders. Captain The uniform for the Captain is rather simple, though distinctive. Its main feature is the trench coat, long enough to reach the Captain's ankles. The trench coat is colored blue though the inner lining has a darker tone. Patterned on the trench coat's center front is a wide, black streak. The storm patches on both fronts is black with a white outline, triangular facing downward, in addition to a yellow button near the lower ends. There is a yellow button on the opposite ends of the trench coat's labels, also on both sides. To compliment the shoulders are two yellow buttons. On the back side, there is a single storm patch roughly shaped in the form of the letter "V". The outer end is black, save for the white outlines on both vertical sides, while the inner end has a cyan color. Stretching just beneath this storm patch is another black streak which runs down the center to the end of the trench coat. From the waist down, there are cross-shaped white patterns. The trench coat is held up by a black belt with a gold-colored, rectangular buckle. Attached to it is a loose brown sash used to carry the Captain's scepter. Beneath the trench coat is a long-sleeved white shirt, with a matching-colored ascot to compliment. There is a pair of blue pants and low-heeled, knee-high black boots with distinctive metallic rings. Powers & Abilities Aura Befitting the Clan's name, members possess a Blue Aura.K Anime: Episode 1 Fighting Style Clansmen hailing from SCEPTER 4 are known to be proficient in swordsmanship, each wielding a saber for combat. Each individual's style is unique to their own.K Anime: Episode 5 Members King Clansmen Trivia *'SCEPTER 4' is actually a nickname for the organization. It is officially known as ANNEX 4.K: Trading CD, 3&4 References Navigation Category:Clans